pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's thirteenth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Narration) * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie * Clarabel (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * and more Transcript * Ringo Starr: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. He was feeling very pleased with himself. * Percy: Hello, Thomas * Ringo Starr: Whistled Percy. * Percy: You look splendid. * Thomas: Yes indeed. * Ringo Starr: Boasted Thomas. * Thomas: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. * Toby: Oh, I don't know. I like my brown paint. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Percy: I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. * Ringo Starr: Added Percy. * Thomas: Well, well, anyway. * Ringo Starr: Huffed Thomas. * Thomas: Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. * Ringo Starr: Percy said no more. He just grinned at Toby. Later, Thomas was resting when Percy arrived. A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. Thomas was still being cheeky. * Thomas: Careful. * Ringo Starr: He warned. * Thomas: Watch out with those silly cars. * Cars: Go on, go on! * Ringo Starr: Muttered the cars. * Thomas: And by the way. * Ringo Starr: Went on Thomas. * Thomas: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. * Ringo Starr: The last load poured down. * Thomas: Help, help! * Ringo Starr: Cried Thomas. * Thomas: Get me out! * Ringo Starr: Percy was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Thomas' smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. * Percy: Ha, ha! * Ringo Starr: Chuckled Percy. * Percy: You don't look really useful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful. * Thomas: I'm not disgraceful. * Ringo Starr: Choked Thomas. * Thomas: You did that on purpose. Get me out! * Ringo Starr: It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't it time for his next train. Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel. * Annie: Poor Thomas. * Ringo Starr: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night. Toby thought it made a great joke, but Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. * Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's railway. * Ringo Starr: Next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful, as he watch Percy bring his cars from the junction. The cars were heavy and Percy was tired. * Driver: Have a drink. * Ringo Starr: Said his driver. * Driver: Then you'll feel better. * Ringo Starr: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, Percy found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. * Percy: Ooh! * Ringo Starr: Wailed Percy. * Percy: Help! * (Percy falls into the deep coal) * Ringo Starr: The buffers were broken and Percy was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything. * Thomas: Now Percy has learned his lesson too. * Ringo Starr: He chuckled to himself. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. * Percy: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Thomas. * Ringo Starr: Whispered Percy. * Percy: You do know that, don't you? * Thomas: Of course. * Ringo Starr: Replied Thomas. * Thomas: And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint look splendid again too. In future, we're both be more careful of coal. Trivia *Double Trouble (Season 2) will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shots 1 to 3 will film Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, puffing along his branchline, and entering Elsbridge station to meet Percy hauling three Sodor mail cars and a caboose and Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria. *Shot 4 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 5 will film Toby talking. *Shot 6 will film Percy talking to Toby. *Shot 7 will film Percy talking to Thomas. *Shot 8 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 9 will film a tired Thomas puffing away. *Shot 10 will film Toby and Percy looking at each other. *Shot 11 will film Thomas resting. *Shot 12 will film Percy arriving with four empty cars. *Shot 13 will film one of the coal cars being filled with coal. *Shot 14 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 15 will film Percy pulling the coal cars. *Shot 16 will film another one of the coal cars being filled with coal. *Shots 17 and 18 will film Percy going backward and bumping into some buffers. *Shots 19, 20, 22, 24, 25, and 27 will film the last load pouring all over Thomas. *Shots 21 and 23 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 24 will film Percy laughing. *Shot 26 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 28 will film Percy laughing and talking. *Shot 29 will film a surprised Thomas covered in coal and blinking. *Shot 30 will film a tired Thomas talking while covered in coal. *Shot 31 will film a tired Thomas standing on a siding with Casey Jr, his yellow coach, a Express coach, a flatcar, and Tillie going by. *Shot 32 will film Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria coupling up to Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 33 will film Annie talking to Clarabel. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas. *Shots 35 and 36 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, and Clarabel puffing away. *Shots 37 and 39 will film a tired Percy, Toby, and a tired Thomas. *Shot 38 will film Toby. *Shot 40 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 41 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 42 will film Thomas at Tidmouth station and coupled up to Annie and Clarabel and seeing a tired Percy arriving with eight freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 43 will film a tired Percy arriving with eight freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 44 will film the water column on a siding with some unsafe buffers. *Shot 45 will film a tired Percy running light. *Shots 46 to 48 will film a surprised Percy breaking the buffers and landing in the coal. *Shots 49 and 50 will film the signal going from red to green. *Shots 51 and 52 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel departing and passing a tired Percy. *Shot 53 will film Thomas and Percy in the shed. *Shot 54 will film Percy talking to Thomas. *Shot 55 will film Percy talking. *Shot 56 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 57 will film Thomas talking to Percy. Category:Julian Bernardino